Episode 1012
Well, you don't really need to totally disregard this episode, but that is what 10-12 means in CB radio talk. And the news is light. Although we do learn that the head of MI6's Speedo is not a state secret. But it SHOULD be! Stories Covered MI6 boss in Facebook entry row http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/8134807.stm Small towns and farms to get Net Neutrality http://news.cnet.com/8301-1035_3-10278484-94.html Apple orders up a ton of cameras, rumored to hit the iPod http://www.boygeniusreport.com/2009/07/06/apple-orders-up-a-ton-of-cameras-rumored-to-hit-the-ipod/ http://www.techcrunch.com/2009/07/06/prepare-yourself-for-ipod-video/ iPhone 3GS unlocked with Purplera1n + UltraSn0w http://gizmodo.com/5307693/iphone-3gs-unlocked-with-purplera1n-%252B-ultrasn0w For Mac, too http://www.techcrunch.com/2009/07/05/iphone-3gs-jailbreak-mac/ http://news.cnet.com/8301-17938_105-10279029-1.html Free Wi-Fi for the residents of Venice, Italy http://mobile.slashdot.org/story/09/07/04/2236213/Free-Wi-Fi-For-the-Residents-of-Venice-Italy We rent movies, so why not textbooks? http://news.slashdot.org/story/09/07/05/1546214/We-Rent-Movies-So-Why-Not-Textbooks AOL shuts down CompuServe http://tech.slashdot.org/story/09/07/04/169220/AOL-Shuts-Down-CompuServe Billions stolen in online robbery http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/technology/8132547.stm Desperate-to-leave LinkedIn users rename accounts “delete delete delete” http://www.boingboing.net/2009/07/05/desperate-to-leave-l.html Geek Atlas provides tour guide for geeks http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/technology/8132924.stm Voicemail Kelly the Gaffer on why OS X is so cheap Emails Hi Buzz crew this is Marlon – “guyfromtrinidad”, I am a lover of Nokia’s E series and am absolutely delighted with my E71. So I got even more excited when I saw this article concerning Android coming to Nokia’s smartphones, http://www.guardian.co.uk/global/2009/jul/06/nokia-mobile-internet-phones. I mean the idea of a very slick touchscreen E series phone had me super excited, gone would be the dated OS that I tolerate, yes, yes, yes. And then I read this http://gigaom.com/2009/07/05/will-nokia-jettison-symbian-for-android/ and this http://www.reuters.com/article/marketsNews/idUSL613838520090706. A a quick and emphatic no, no, no by Nokia. Though it still leaves the door open for the Nokia/ Intel partnerships to embrace Android. What do you think? Luv the show Guyfromtrinidad Trinidad and Tobago, West Indies Hey Buzz Crew As self appointed captain of the Buzz Navy’s ship “paradigm panda”, i hereby issue a call to arms for all buzz citizens! 1: For once! SOMEONE must defeat Leo Laporte in an online poll, and hence, Molly must be declared president of the internet! http://web.archive.org/20090705234815/blogs.techrepublic.com.com/hiner/?p=1894 2: Tom must defeat Patrick Beja in a different online Poll! To prove that A: The Buzz Brigrade always wins, and B: Brian Coulis-ites (anti european) can get along with regular folk in a common cause! http://frenchspin.com/en/2009/07/a-feud-of-epic-proportions/ (Robot Voice) Love-The-Show Techpriest PS: (Tom merrit shouting voice) DON’T OPEN ATTACHMENTS! (old skool joke i know, couldnt help it…) ---- Hey Buzzers, I’ve got fios at my house here in Camarillo, Ca and one of the selling points for me, my girlfriend not as much, is the Fios. The only other option for internet here is Time Warner and given their track record I will do nearly anything to not give them a penny of my money. So yes, Fios can be a selling point, especially for a buzz listener. Secondly I’ve got a pre and let me tell you, RocknRollHax is great. I get html formatted emails fairly regularly and some (looking at you newegg) benefit greatly from landscape mode (for readability). There is no need for landscape while composing (obviously) and I really wish they included an option foramdscape on email reading only. Anywho, I’m also part of the engineer/architect/programmer cabal when it comes to caps lock…but it should be moved. Keep up the good work, Ted the Engineer After The Credits